


Rebirth of the Phoenix

by mikafreak95



Series: somos familia [8]
Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikafreak95/pseuds/mikafreak95
Summary: Hector's first Dia de Muertos
Relationships: Héctor Rivera & The Rivera Family, Héctor Rivera/Imelda Rivera, Héctor Rivera/Original Character(s)
Series: somos familia [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489781
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Family reunion

Finally the dia de Muertos had arrived again and Hector still couldn't see it: a year ago he had woken up in his shack in Shantytown believing that he could not get through the night and that he would never see Coco again and now he was here, surrounded by the love of his family and the music that had become his friend. This time it would have been a happy evening: he would meet his living family for the first time and then he would perform at the Sunrise Spectacular with other musicians he had got to know at rehearsals; he was a little nervous about it because he hadn't performed since Ernesto had stolen his life a century ago but with the encouragement of his family and the work of Frida and Ceci he thought it would be all right.  
"Hector, see you move! We don't have all night! You have to prepare for the concert too!" said Imelda authoritatively  
"Sorry mi amor I was lost in thought! I'll be right there!" Imelda rolled her eyes but understood her husband's excitement; after a century of suffering he too deserved some happiness.  
After passing the scanner, she waited for him with Coco and when she saw him coming with a big smile, she went to kiss him to express how happy she was for him at that moment and then to join up with the rest of the family to cross the bridge. During the journey, Hector could not speak: he was too busy focusing on the details of his hometown which had now completely changed since he had last seen it; but he could not hide a slight pride for Miguel when he saw the neglected De la Cruz mausoleum and the word "Forgotten" in the cemetery. Arriving at their home, Imelda introduced him to the rest of their family and then enjoyed the rest of the evening laughing, joking and enjoying Miguel's performance on the notes of Proud corazon.  
"Hector, we have to go. We have three hours before the concert and I don't want you to be late. You must also try the dress that Ceci and Tia Claudia have sewn for you!" said Imelda looking at the clock that marked 3 am  
"I'm coming, honey. I have to do something first!"  
He went into the house, looked for Miguel's room, entered it and found him asleep, babbling in his sleep  
"I don't know if I managed to keep my promise and if you are still here Papà Hector but if so I hope you are proud of me and managed to do you justice with my song."  
"Oh chamaco. You are already a better musician than me. I am very proud of you. Thank you for all you have done for me. I will always be grateful! Dulces sueños, mi angelito! See you next year " and gave Miguel a kiss on the forehead before he left.  
He was about to reach his wife when he heard a movement in the ofrenda's room: it was Elena who was putting in order and removing the photographs  
"You should never have left Abuelita and Mamà alone when they needed you. But you wanted to come back and you were killed for it. That beast had no right to do this to you. If only we had known it before ... I hope you can you forgive me Abuelito! " after the initial shock that she was talking to his photo, Hector felt a tear fall from his face; he would have liked to comfort her but he could not because she could not see him but tried anyway to pass on his warmth to her  
"There is nothing to forgive mija!" and he caressed her face. Elena was puzzled for a moment; it was as if she had felt the touch of an angel on her skin but then she pulled out a smile and murmured a gracias that made Hector melt even more. After that, he finally left the house and reached Imelda and Coco always ready to wait for him and returned to the Land of the Dead hand in hand preparing for the follow-up to the evening.


	2. Before the show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Journalists try to poke behind the scenes of the show

It was 3 am and it was time to set up the stage for the show; also this time Frida was tired because she had less than 2 months to prepare everything but, unlike the past years, she was completely satisfied with her work, especially because working with Hector Rivera was a pleasure on the contrary,with that arrogant De la Cruz: Ernesto hadn't liked her since the beginning and after the past year she hated him even more. Ceci was also much more relaxed: the clothes of the dancers and musicians had been finished in time because she had been helped by Claudia Lopez Garcia to sew them and now they were just waiting to be pulled out and tried and the shoes were made by Oscar and Felipe Rivera and delivered that morning  
"Señora Ceci is this the dress Rivera will wear tonight? Can we see it? " a group of journalists asked, approaching a crutch covered with a cloth  
"Ah no no no no! It is unfortunate to see the dress before the performance."  
"Can't you even tell us a little detail? Please!" one of them said. Ceci knew him, his name was Jose and every year he had always seen the clothes of De la Cruz with enormous curiosity  
"Red. The dress will be red and very simple, no diamonds or other precious stones, just a sketched drawing. Enough, I said too much!"  
"Please let us see it!"  
"I said no! Now let us work in peace." and they were all driven away with great relief even of Frida  
"These journalists! But when will they learn once and for all?" muttered Ceci  
"Let them be dear, they too must work!" Frida said giving her a pat on the shoulder.  
As they talked, Claudia Lopez Garcia came in breathless:  
"Am I late girls?"  
"No, Hector and the others haven't arrived yet!"  
"And the dress? There were no transport problems, right?"  
“No Claudia, it's all right! " said Ceci, rolling her eyes. Satisfied with the answer, Claudia went a moment to admire her work and that of Ceci, of which she was truly proud  
“Mi sobrinito will be a bomb with this dress! "  
"He will surely be!"  
Ceci for the first time felt that her work would be well rewarded; yes, it certainly would have been a nice evening! She thought with a grin.


	3. Rising from the ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hector's first performance after almost a century

It was 4 am and finally the musicians had all arrived and were rehearsing one last time; only Hector was missing.  
"Excuse me, Frida. I held back more than I should!" and here it comes ticking all out of breath  
"Don't worry, Hector, you're in time!"  
"Sobrinito finally arrived! Ceci and I were waiting for you. Come and see your dress for the show." Claudia said excitedly. So she took him to the dressing room, brought him the crutch covered by the cloth and began to explain the details:  
"For this dress, Ceci and I were inspired by one worn by Ernesto when he was alive during his performance. It was blue, studded with diamonds and with a stylized peacock; for your we have chosen red, we have not added stones because you are a simple person and we have changed subject! " and revealed it by removing the cloth; Hector gasped  
“The Phoenix? Why?"  
“Because it represents your personality, delicate but at the same time strong and able to stand up to the difficulties! "  
“That's wonderful!”  
"And that's not all. We also added this phoenix mask for you to wear for the entrance on stage because even the choreography is particular. Well, now you just have to try it Hector!" and left him to change in peace. When he had finished, he himself was puzzled: for years he felt ashamed looking at himself in the mirror because of the yellowed bones but now he looked splendid.  
"¡Eres hermoso, cariño!" Claudia said entering with Ceci  
"Gracias tía Claudia, gracias Ceci. It's all thanks to the best! " and gave a kiss on the cheek to both of them. Meanwhile, Imelda, Coco and Emilio had also entered  
"You look great dad!"  
"Oh mija, thank you!" he said hugging her  
"You are muy guapo with this dress my love!" Imelda said, winking  
“Muy guapo eh?”  
"Look at you! I haven't seen this smile for a lifetime. You shine like the sun my son!" Emilio was moved  
“Dad!" hugged him tightly

Meanwhile, in the prison a day of release was granted to the prisoners from their cells to be able to gather in a hall and enjoy advanced offers; Ernesto was sitting on the sidelines, turning his thumbs out of boredom when his attention was caught by the television: no, he couldn't believe his eyes! Hector had agreed to perform! Curious, he began to observe; the lights went out and suddenly a statue of Frida Kahlo appeared which was then destroyed by a peacock; then the dancers came on the scene dancing to the notes of Stravinsky and finally a splendid phoenix appeared that gave life to the statue, obscured the peacock with its beauty and then went up in the sky weakening and making a masked man enter the scene. It was Hector, Ernesto would have recognized him among a thousand. He then removed the mask and started strumming the guitar to the "Remember Me" notes  
"But how can he have that guitar again? Ahh, Miguel!" Ernesto said, grinding his teeth but still watching.  
Meanwhile Hector had begun to sing and everyone listened enchanted; when he had finished, there was great applause and this made Ernesto go wrong especially when the camera framed Emilio Lopez Garcia for a moment showing his proud smile: it seemed he was telling him you didn't make it, you couldn't destroy him. Later he saw 13 other musicians perform, including a talented 10-year-old girl named Luna who had chosen to duet with Hector on the notes of "Will you be there", and hoped that this torment would end soon to return to the cell; but everything seemed against him: finished the show, Hector had released the interview where he had thanked all those who had come for their generosity and announced that would soon begin work on the construction of the hospital for the almost forgotten in his villa  
"This is really too much! I will not hand over my villa to moldy skeletons! Hector and his good heart, make me feel sick! I must escape!" and so he decided that the next day he would arrange an escape plan with Jessica, his lawyer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I chose Will you be there because Michael Jackson is my favorite singer 2.The peacock represents vanity, the phoenix the rebirth


End file.
